demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Connor Creed
Connor Creed is a son of Erebus.to character's profile on the forum) (Char's first name)'s Biography, Demigod Creator, post (post number). Appearance Connor is tall and strong, with tan skin, blonde hair, and dark eyes. He's pretty moderately attractive for someone who isn't a child of a love god, but he's not necessarily a "hot piece of ass." He's got a boyish face, though the youthfulness can vanish when his expression gets serious. He's cute, not hot, if that makes sense. His right arm and shoulder are entirely metal. The prosthetic is of sleek, titanium design--string, flexible, and light. The craftsmanship is remarkable. Personality Connor is rather distant. Though he is completely willing to demonstrate kindness, and he has a lot of it, he is firstly reserved and avoids many people in camp. He refuses to talk about himself or his past. He will stop to help people, always, and he loves to try new things. He can be a bit adorkable, goofy without meaning to be. By and large his distance is his greatest flaw: there is nothing he wouldn't do, even throwing away good friends and allies, in order to keep parts of himself secret. Rarely does he actually get angry, but when it does, it manifests as tranquil fury. He doesn't particularly emote negative emotions. Story Connor will only give a few details of his past: He comes from Webster, Massachusetts, his mother is dead, and he lost his arm to a monster. He's arrived at camp of his own accord a few weeks ago, slipping in without causing too much attention to himself (though it's likely the camp staff observed him entering anyways). Fatal Flaw Connor's fatal flaw is trust. Ablilities & Items Powers * Umbrakinesis: His only power, and a well-trained one, Connor has absolute mastery of darkness and shadows, able to create barriers of black energy, fire bolts of darkness, and shadow travel. Weapons * Connor's only weapon is his prosthetic arm, which can eject a collapsible Celestial Bronze blade inside it. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Though he is no child of Hephaestus, Connor has learned to take care of his prosthetic on his own, affording him a degree of mechanical skill. * He is also extremely adept at using his powers, through years of rigorous training (as claimed by him). * He can adapt to a wide variety of situations, rolling with whatever comes and thinking on his feet to turn the tide of a battle in his favor. Weaknesses * Connor's consistent distancing of himself doesn't give him many allies he can depend on, and that's his own fault. * While he is accomplished at using the weapons of his arm, he fumbles with any other kind of weapon. * Finally, he simply does not fight well with others: Even if he has an ally, he will more often than not run off and do his own thing, leaving everyone else in the dark. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Children of Hephaestus (due to his arm) * Pegasi * Travel Dislikes * Morally bankrupt individuals/indecency of any kind * Monsters (of particular note because he will get inexplicably furious at the sight of one) * His father. Trivia * Connor is the second character to have an automail limb. The first is Peter. * Amusingly, he is also the second person shown killing a Phaemorph. The first is also Peter. Reference List Navigation Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Erebus campers Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Josh's Characters Category:Plot Characters Category:The Summer Queen Characters